6 mois en enfer
by Lina Mi
Summary: Sara Jaggerjack a 19 ans, les cheveux bleus et les yeux jaune-marron. Je ne suis pas sa créatrice. J'écris juste ma version de son histoire. Elle appartient à S-Jaggerjack.. Sara se bat contre son passé et contre ses cauchemars. En vrai, elle est membre des Kidd's Pirate. Mais ici, c'est une Mugiwara. Car je crois, qu'il n'y a que Luffy capable de lui rendre le sourire.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer :**__ Sara Jaggerjack ne m'appartient pas. C'est l'OC d'une amie. De même que les Mugiwara appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda._

_Cette fiction est composée de 6 chapitres. "Ils sont courts mais bourratifs" m'avait dit une amie._

_Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire n'est pas du tout joyeuse. Même si ce n'est pas une Deathfic._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_"Le passé est un prologue." (William Shakespeare)_

* * *

**- Prologue -**

« Femme, ne croit pas mériter quoique ce soit. Tu n'es qu'un déchet. Tu es inutile. Le monde te hait et tu ne peux que le haïr en retour. Accepte ta vraie nature démoniaque. Ne nie pas le fait que tu sois un poids pour tous. Ne crois pas avoir le droit de vivre libre en ce monde. »

La jeune femme avait les bras suspendus au mur tandis que le reste de son corps pendait. Elle était déchiquetée de toutes parts. Les hématomes s'empiétaient les uns sur les autres, le sang séché recouvrait sa peau désormais bleutée et ses membres étaient brisés. Tout comme son cœur.

L'homme, commençant à croire que les tortures physiques ne mèneraient à rien, agissait désormais sur le mental de la jeune femme. Cela était peine perdu. Elle cracha du sang puis esquissa un sourire qui se voulait supérieur.

- Tu crois sincèrement que tes paroles m'atteignent, un temps soit peu ? Elle ria. Tu me fais pitié.

En réponse, elle se prit un coup de poing magistral, ayant pour effet de la défigurer encore un peu plus.

- Ta vie est misérable. Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je te tue. Vis plutôt ! Vis dans la souffrance ! Vis misérable ! Que les gens s'approchent de toi et ne puissent, avec leur mine dégoutée, que te cracher dessus, te rabaissant encore et t'ôtant toute dignité.

Sur ces mots, il disparut, il en fut de même pour les chaines qui retenaient Jaggerjack Sara prisonnière depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

Elle aurait voulu lui courir après, l'arrêter et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais son corps ne répondait plus. Elle ne put que tomber au sol, impuissante, et s'évanouir dans cette pièce qui jadis, avait entendu, tant de fois, ses gémissements.


	2. 1- L'estime de la mort

_**Disclaimer :**__ Sara Jaggerjack et les Mugiwara ne m'appartiennent pas !_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_"L'amour peut se passer d'estime, pas l'amitié." (Arletty)_

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 : L'estime de la mort -**

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un ciel d'un bleu magnifique lui apparut. Les rayons du soleil lui réchauffaient le corps. Elle pouvait les sentir. Cette sensation était bizarre. Elle ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. 6 mois. 6 mois que Sara Jaggerjack était dans le coma.

- Chopper ! Chopper ! Elle s'est réveillée ! hurla un jeune homme

- Luffy ! Arrête de crier ! répliqua, semblait-il, un enfant

Très vite, toute une troupe de visages inconnus se regroupèrent autour de Sara. Cette dernière se releva brusquement et découvrit, avec contentement, qu'elle pouvait bouger aisément.

- Vous lui avez fait peur. lança un homme aux cheveux verts

- Un buisson qui parle ! cria avec surprise la jeune femme

Il y eu un blanc. Puis tout le monde explosa de rire.

- C'est plutôt toi qui lui as fait peur Marimo ! ria un blond

- Urusai Baka-Cook ! maugréa ledit Marimo

- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda un jeune homme coiffé d'un chapeau de paille

Sara ne comprit qu'il s'adressait à elle que lorsqu'elle remarqua que tout le monde la fixait.

- Ah euh... Mon nom ?

Elle semblait perdue. Robin constata cela et pris la parole, ce qui était rare.

- Je m'appelle Nico Robin, commença-t-elle en souriant, le garçon qui t'a demandé ton prénom est Luffy, notre capitaine, le « buisson », c'est Zoro

- Oi ! répliqua celui-ci tandis que le blond explosa de rire

- Celui qui rit depuis tout à l'heure, c'est Sanji, la jeune rousse, c'est Nami, le cyborg, à côté de moi s'appelle Franky, le squelette avec la coupe afro se nomme Brook et celui avec le long nez s'appelle Usopp.

- Ah... Ok. Et le raton-laveur qui s'agite autour de moi, qui est-ce ?

- Je ne suis pas un raton-laveur ! Je suis un renne !

- Désolée, répondit Sara voyant qu'elle l'avait vexé

- Il s'appelle Chopper, c'est notre médecin

- Bienvenue à bord ! lança Luffy

Sara les dévisagea un à un tandis que tout le monde resta silencieux. Soudain, elle se leva violemment, lança un regard furtif autour d'elle et sauta sur le navire. Elle rentra dans les cabines de chacun, cherchant désespérément ses sabres. Tous tentèrent de la calmer mais aucun n'y parvient tant elle était rapide. Elle finit par arriver dans la vigie où Zoro, qui avait anticipé sa réaction, se trouvait, ses sabres dans la main.

- Mes sabres... Rends-les-moi Gazon Ambulant ! s'énerva-elle

- Pas avant que tu ne m'ais dis quelle mouche t'a piquée. répondit celui-ci calmement

Elle ne voulait pas parler avec eux. Ils ne méritaient même pas qu'elle leur accorde un regard. C'étaient des pirates. De plus ils n'avaient pas l'air bien malin. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait eu vite fait de se débarrasser d'eux. Apparemment elle s'était trompée. Le buisson était d'une autre trempe. Il ne jouait pas dans la même cour que ses compagnons.

Elle tenta, à plusieurs reprises, de récupérer ses armes. Mais à chaque fois, l'autre les lui enlevait, refusant de les rendre sans explication valable. Comprenant qu'elle ne réussirait pas en jouant à chat, elle sourit et se concentra. Zoro leva un sourcil et se tenait prêt à répliquer contre toute attaque.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put rien faire : les armes se levèrent d'elles-mêmes et rejoignirent leur propriétaire initial. Ses armes en main, Sara sauta de la vigie, poursuivit par Zoro qui n'avait été étonné que l'espace d'un instant.

Les autres arrivèrent sur le pont en même temps que Zoro se plaçait devant la jeune femme, l'empêchant de passer, un sabre sous la gorge.

- Je comprends mieux, tu es, toi aussi, bretteur. sourit-elle

Elle passa aisément la menace de Zoro et rejoignit la plage. Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Félicitations Marimo, parmi cet équipage tu es le seul que j'estime. On aura l'occasion de se retrouver pirates. La prochaine fois, je combattrai contre toi Roronoa.

- Elle l'a reconnu. pensa Nami les sourcils froncé

- Tu comptes donc t'enfuir sans même un remerciement, femme sans nom ? renchérit froidement le bretteur aux cheveux verts en rangeant son sabre dans son fourreau

- Je ne remercierai pas des pirates, Roronoa. En revanche, à toi seul je donne mon nom.

C'est à une impressionnante vitesse que la jeune femme s'approcha de Zoro pour lui chuchoter son nom à l'oreille. Juste avant qu'elle ne prononce les mots attendus, une voix provenant de l'équipage se fit entendre révélant ainsi ce qui se devait secret.

- Jaggerjack Sara, déclara Robin.

La jeune femme fut coupée dans son élan. Elle posa pied à terre et baissa la tête avant de la relever, fixant Robin droit dans les yeux d'une manière à vous glacer le sang.

- Nico Robin, abandonnée par sa mère à l'âge de 2 ans, vécue chez son oncle qui la rejetait, enfant surdouée, archéologue à 8 ans, rescapée de la tragédie d'Ohara, seule personne au monde à pouvoir lire les ponéglyphes, criminelle jusqu'à ce jour, membre de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille, tu oses révéler mon identité ?

Robin ne pu répondre que déjà Sara avait dégainé ses sabres.

- Je décide de l'heure de ta mort et je joue avec ta vie comme bon me semble. Je connais ton passé et l'heure de ta mort. Je peux te faire mourir ici et maintenant, devant tes amis qui ne pourront rien pour toi. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Sara n'était plus elle-même, on aurait dit une autre personne. Elle ne semblait pas se contrôler. Robin, quant à elle, écarquillait les yeux mais ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Jaggerjack. On aurait dit qu'elle avait la mort en face d'elle. Ses souvenirs refirent surface : elle les revivait et alors elle tomba à genoux, les bras s'accrochant les épaules, tremblant de partout. Tout l'équipage regarda Sara avec haine. Cette dernière, devant ce spectacle, ne put que rire sadiquement avant de disparaitre sans laisser de trace.

C'était écrit, dans le livre de sa vie : les hommes détestaient la mort. Tous la détestaient, elle. Une fois de plus, elle était partie, avant de ne causer plus de tord, se réfugier au sommet de la montagne en regardant s'éloigner le fier navire de ses sauveurs.


	3. 2- Le film de la vie

_**Disclaimer :**__ Sara Jaggerjack... Elle a la classe quand même... Mais elle n'est pas à moi ! Pareil pour les Mugi' !_

_Je reconnais que la citation de départ peut ne rien vouloir dire, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas !_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_"La vie est un songe." (Saint Jérôme)_

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 : Le film de la vie -**

- Vous avez bien compris ?

- Euh... Pas vraiment... Tu peux réexpliquer Nami ? demanda Usopp

Elle soupira avant de recommencer pour la énième fois ses explications.

- C'est simple. Nous partirons en trois groupes. Le premier, composé de Luffy, Usopp et Brook iront au sommet de la montagne en passant par la montée rocheuse. Le second, composé de Zoro, Robin et moi emprunteront le chemin classique et enfin, le troisième groupe, composé de Sanji, Chopper et Franky, longeront le cours d'eau. C'est bien compris ?

- Pourquoi c'est ton groupe qui prend le chemin ? pleura Usopp

- Pourquoi c'est le Marimo qui doit avoir mes deux déesses dans son groupe ? déprima Sanji

- Parce que, d'une part Zoro a besoin d'être surveillé et d'autre part c'est plus facile de le surveiller en prenant le chemin, claire ?!

- Oui ! Sanji ! Le casse-croûte est prêt ? J'ai faim ! lança Luffy

- Oui oui, dit Sanji en distribuant la nourriture

Robin tremblait toujours. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de Sara était horrible. Tout comme son passé. Elle avait eu peur. Très peur. Comme autrefois, lorsqu'elle était seule. Luffy remarqua que son amie n'allait pas bien. Il s'approcha d'elle et, d'une main rapide, lui mit son chapeau sur la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas Robin ! Tout va bien se passer ! On est avec toi maintenant ! déclara-t-il, son légendaire sourire aux lèvres.

Robin acquiesça les larmes aux yeux. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'elle avait tendance à l'oublier.

Mais que faisaient nos Mugiwara, si pressé de partir à l'aventure ? Bien évidemment, ils partaient à la recherche de Sara. Quelque chose clochait avec elle et ils étaient bien décidés à trouver ce que c'était !

Tous mirent alors leurs sacs sur leur dos et, se divisant, partir à la recherche de leur nakama.

Pendant ce temps, Sara, qui les croyait partis, contemplait la mer, essayant de se souvenir ce que sa mémoire s'obstinait à lui cacher. Cependant, rien ne lui revenait : après avoir été libérée, elle est tombée dans le coma avant de se réveiller sur cette plage, aux côté d'un équipage qui lui semblait familier. D'ailleurs pourquoi ? C'était la première fois qu'elle les rencontrait.

Soudain, sa tête lui lança. Et, telle une révélation, des images lui apparurent. Elle voyait quelqu'un se dresser devant elle, allongée par terre. Quelqu'un avec un chapeau de paille.

La douleur était horrible. Pourtant elle la supportait. A croire qu'elle avait subit pire. Au moment où ces pensées traversèrent son esprit, elle se revit suspendue au mur, tel un objet de décoration, le sang mêlé aux larmes fusant sur son visage défiguré.

D'un coup, sans rien comprendre, elle lâcha sa tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. A nouveau, elle n'était plus elle-même. C'est alors que quelque chose défila devant ses yeux. Elle reconnu cette chose en question : le film de sa vie. Alors qu'il commençait, elle put lire le titre : 6 mois en enfer.


	4. 3- Le passé

_**Disclaimer :**__ Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Et c'est bien triste..._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_"Il n'existe rien qu'on puisse appeler le passé, parce que le passé existe dans le présent." (William Faulkner)_

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 : Le passé -**

Sara, dans un état second, ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle voyait que comme étant le film de sa vie. Comme elle avait fait revivre à Robin ses souvenirs, c'était les siens qu'elle se refaisait vivre en ce moment.

Elle revoyait tout : les pirates débarquant sur l'île, son frère tué de leur main et ses parents se vidant de leur sang dans ses bras et prononçant leurs dernières paroles. Elle prend la mer, voulant retrouver les pirates en question. Elle débarque sur une île, à moitié morte de faim et de froid. Elle mange alors le fruit qui changera sa vie : le Shinigami no Mi, le fruit du shinigami ou, selon elle, le fruit de la mort.

Elle continue son voyage, toujours en quête des pirates. Sur son passage, elle fait parler d'elle. Détestant les pirates, elle décime tous ceux qui osent lui barrer la route. Elle se fait alors une réputation de chasseuse de prime.

Son chemin continue. Elle regarde avec froideur l'âme de ses ennemis. Tous, sans exception, tombent à genoux, la suppliant de les laisser en vie. Personne n'a réussit à la faire faiblir. Personne jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre un certain Chapeau de Paille.

Lorsqu'elle parvient à ce moment-là de son histoire, le sang de Sara ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Elle revoyait leur rencontre : un gamin fier de son statut de pirate, la dégoutant plus qu'autre chose. Il ne mérite pas son estime. Encore moins après lui avoir proposé, à elle, de rejoindre son équipage. Pour lui avoir fait cet affront, elle le défie. Mais force est de reconnaître que l'issue du combat est jouée d'avance et que ce gamin l'a gagné.

Son honneur plus fort que tout, elle accepte de rejoindre son équipage à condition de retrouver les pirates ayant détruit son enfance et plus encore, sa vie. C'est alors que l'escrimeur aux cheveux verts s'interpose, lui disant qu'ils lui donnent six mois.

Luffy s'en remet à son second et autorise la période donnée. Jaggerjack entame alors sa traversée. Bien vite, elle retrouve les pirates en question, puisqu'elle avait déjà réunit suffisamment d'informations auparavant.

Mais elle apprend bien vite, à ses dépends, que, comme lorsqu'elle était petite, elle est impuissante. Incapable de se venger. La haine qui alimentait son cœur s'était comme évaporée. Dès lors qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage de Monkey D., elle avait mit son passé de côté, préférant avancer et espérer un jour meilleur plutôt que vivre dans la haine.

Ce pirate comprend bien vite son avantage et veut, pour leur avoir échappé une première fois, la faire souffrir. Tortures sont alors les bienvenues.

Elle voyait son corps désormais maigre, suspendu, six mois durant à un mur. Comme un mauvais portrait. Un tableau abimé qu'on ne peut se résigner à jeter du fait que l'on éprouve de la réjouissance à le voir souffrir.

Les coups de fouets, de poings cloutés, de pieds, le sang, les jets de pierre, l'étranglement, les noyades et parfois même les abus sexuels. Tout. Tout cela dans une pièce sombre, sombre comme les enfers, six mois en enfer. Six mois qu'elle n'osait pleurer que lorsqu'elle était sûre que personne ne serait là pour l'entendre. Malgré toute cette maltraitance, elle gardait un sourire supérieur aux lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et, pas une fois, elle ne s'est évanouit. Son sommeil était léger. Elle surveillait, guettait, nuit et jour. Quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne croyait pas que ses compagnons viendraient la chercher. Elle pensait qu'ils la laisseraient là, l'abandonnerait à son sort. Cependant, elle n'avait pas conscience, qu'au fond d'elle-même, il y avait cette petite flamme qui animait son cœur, l'espérance que ses amis viendraient la chercher.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous a oubliés, Sanji ? demanda le petit renne d'une toute petite voix

Le coq alluma une cigarette, tira dessus et regarda son ami le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis sûr que non Chopper.

Le petit renne ne répondit pas malgré le fait qu'il se sentait rassuré par l'assurance de son ami. Le cyborg rompit ensuite le silence qui avait pris place.

- Nous avons parcouru la moitié du chemin. On n'a qu'à faire une pause.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et les trois amis s'installèrent pour déjeuner.

- C'est ici non ? demanda Luffy les mains sur les hanches

- Oui, c'est bien là. répondit Usopp en consultant la carte

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à escalader. constata le squelette

Usopp s'assit sur une pierre et, la langue pendante, déclara qu'il était fatigué.

- Yohoho dans ce cas-là faisons une pause ! proposa le squelette

Le grognement de l'estomac de Luffy approuva l'idée du musicien. Tous les trois sortirent leur déjeuner et mangèrent goulûment.

- Ah ! J'en peux plus ! lança la navigatrice à bout de force en s'asseyant sur un rocher

- Déjà ? demanda le bretteur Nous n'avons parcouru que la première moitié du chemin

- Et c'est un chemin, ajouta Robin

- Oui, mais je suis fatiguée !

Zoro, exaspéré, soupira avant de s'assoir en face de Nami.

- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. maugréa-t-il

Robin sourit avant de s'assoir à son tour. Les trois sortirent leur repas et mangèrent en silence, tous pensifs.

- Robin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Tu n'es pas « guérit » de ton passé ?

L'archéologue frissonna avant d'esquisser un sourire forcé. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Zoro resta silencieux quant à la question de Nami. Cette dernière ria nerveusement en repensant à sa propre enfance.

- Oui, je vois. On n'est jamais réellement guérit de son passé.


	5. 4- Le monstre

_**Disclaimer :**__ Finalement ce n'est pas si dramatique que les personnages ne m'appartiennent (encore) pas ! Je peux toujours les torturer à ma guise, alors bon ~_

_En parlant de torture, c'est pas très cool ce qui arrive à notre Petite Sara dans ce chapitre -w-... Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_"Hier était le monstre et Demain sera l'ange ; Le point du jour blanchit nos fronts." (Victor Hugo)_

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 : Le monstre -**

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avais fait sortir de cet enfer ? Quoi ? Ou plutôt qui ? C'était la question que se posait Sara tout en continuant à fouiller les vestiges de son passé.

- Bon allez les gars ! Sara d'amour nous attends ! lança le cuisinier en se levant

Il fut suivit du renne au nez bleu ainsi que du cyborg qui le suivirent en silence, remontant le cours d'eau, toujours plus proche du sommet, là où leur amie les attendait.

Usopp leva les yeux. Il ne distinguait pas le sommet.

- C'est haut. On va mettre des heures pour arriver là-haut. Les autres seront déjà là-bas.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que déjà le garçon au chapeau de paille avait étiré ses membres et que les trois étaient dans les airs.

- En route pour le sommet ! riait Luffy

- Vous avez entendu ? demanda Nami

- Oui, on dirait que notre cher capitaine fait des siennes, sourit Robin

- On devrait y aller, on a déjà prit du retard. râla Zoro en allant dans la direction opposée.

Robin le remit gentiment sur le droit chemin pendant que Nami ouvrit la marche, sûre d'elle et surtout très préoccupée par le sort de son amie.

La douleur amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle tentait de se souvenir. Elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux d'un moment à l'autre, s'éloigner de son passé, revenir dans le présent. Mais non. Le voyage dans le temps était nécessaire : elle avait besoin de comprendre.

Elle lutta contre la douleur. Si elle était si intense c'est que la réjouissance qu'elle cachait n'en était pas moindre.

En effet, le jour de sa libération arriva : l'homme brise les chaines et Sara s'évanouit.

C'est cette partie que Jaggerjack veut connaître. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle se retrouve sur cette plage avec ces gens ? Avait-elle été sauvée ? Ou plutôt avait-elle été prise en pitié ? Elle ne voyait que devant son corps inerte se dresser Monkey D. Luffy. Mais après cela, rien. Le trou noir.

Noir. Sombre. C'était là-dedans qu'elle sombrait : dans la folie. Elle ne sentait même plus la douleur tant elle était vive. Ses yeux n'avaient plus de couleur. Ni de pupille. Seule la partie blanche couverte de veines rouges apparaissait. Sa peau se déchiquetait d'elle-même, offrant le spectacle abominable de la chaire et du muscle à l'air. Son cœur était visible à présent et battait sans n'être relié par une quelconque veine ou artère à un autre organe.

Sara était devenue un monstre.


	6. 5- Un dénouement heureux ?

_**Disclaimer :**__ Un jour je déroberai Sara et je m'auto-proclamerai propriétaire des Mugiwara ! En attendant, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi..._

_On pourrait croire que c'est la fin, mais non. Plus qu'un chapitre mes amis !... Et vous connaîtrez cette fin tant attendue (ou pas) =w+._

_Au passage, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Enfin surtout quand on réussit à bien se l'imaginer, je le trouve très beau (pour ce qu'y fond les personnages, pas pour mon style ou autre...) ^^._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_"On ne met rien dans son coeur ; on y prend ce qu'on y trouve." (Pierre Carlet de Chamblain de Marivaux)_

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 : Un dénouement heureux ? -**

Les trois équipes arrivèrent en même temps au sommet de cette montagne. Leur but ? Sara. Jaggerjack Sara. 19 ans. Jeune et détruite. Vivante et morte. Passé lointain mais sans doute pas assez. Présent flou. Futur inexistant. Voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle n'avait jamais réussit à lui donner un sens. Sans doute n'y en avait-il aucun. Du moins, elle s'en était persuadée.

Tous virent se dresser devant eux le monstre créer par un passé impitoyable. Par des larmes refoulées. Par une haine incontrôlée. Le monstre qui faisait mal. Mal à Sara Jaggerjack.

_« Où suis-je ? » Elle se lève. « Luffy ? » Elle s'approche du regard de la bête. « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »_

- Sara ! hurle Luffy à la bête Qu'as-tu fais de Sara ?!

Il lui envoie un coup, puis deux, trois.

_« Hé Luffy ! Pourquoi tu me tapes ? C'est moi ! C'est Sara ! » Elle ne comprend pas._

- Ro... Robin ! Le... Le monstre a mangé Sara ? pleure Chopper

_« Me manger ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Mais enfin ! Chopper ! Réveille-toi ! C'est moi ! »_

La bête s'approche de Chopper. Elle tend une de ses mains vers lui mais est arrêtée par le sabre de Zoro.

_« Zoro ? »_

Le bretteur lui envoie une attaque.

- Demon... Slash !

Le monstre recule.

_« ça va pas bien dans ta caboche de Gazon Ambulant ou quoi ?! Tu veux me tuer ou bien ? »_

Des mains saisissent le monstre.

- Cluch.

_« Toi aussi Robin ?... » Elle tombe à genoux. Les larmes brûlent ses yeux._

- Bille incendiaire !

- Fulguro Tempo !

- Roséo Shoot !

- Strong Right !

- Song Slash !

_« Mais les amis enfin... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »_

Les attaques fusent. Le monstre pose un genou à terre.

- Love Cook ? Tu ne vas quand même pas rester sans rien faire tandis qu'une de tes amies à besoin d'aide ?! s'inquiéta Zoro tout en s'énervant après le cuisinier

- Qu'elle soit une ogresse ou une déesse, cela m'importe peu : je ne frapperai jamais une femme. Tu m'as bien compris Marimo ? répondit froidement le blond

- Sara ! T'en fais pas ! On va te sortir de là ! Fais-nous confiance !

_« Mais me sortir de quoi enfin ? Les amis ! Arrêtez ! »_

Le monstre émit un rugissement titanesque avant de piétiner et de détruire tout ce qui l'entoure. Il semblait pleurer.

Les Mugiwara arrêtèrent le combat.

_« Eh bien voilà ce n'était pas si compliqué. » Elle sourit._

Le monstre continua les ravages.

_« Mais enfin... Pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéit pas ? C'est quoi ce cirque ?! ... Kuso ! » Son corps ne répondait pas. C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle le remarquait : elle en était prisonnière. Elle était enchainée. Elle regardait ses amis un à un avec incompréhension._

_« Brook... »_

Le squelette lui fit une révérence.

_« Franky... »_

Le cyborg s'exclama un « super » digne de ce nom.

_« Robin... »_

L'archéologue lui envoya un sourire radieux.

_« Chopper... »_

Le médecin se cacha du mauvais côté avant de sourire tant bien que mal.

_« Sanji... »_

Le cuisinier tournoya les yeux en cœur avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, cigarette à la main.

_« Usopp... »_

Le canonnier ramena son poing à sa poitrine montrant sa fierté de pirate.

_« Nami... »_

La navigatrice lui sourit avec complicité avant de lui tirer la langue en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_« Zoro... »_

Le bretteur passa une main désespérée dans ses cheveux. Il se prit un coup simultané de la navigatrice et du coq avant de sourire à son tour.

_« Luffy... »_

Le capitaine lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'ôter son chapeau de sa tête pour couvrir le regard de Sara.

_« Minna... »_

Elle les revit tous prononçant son nom.

Ce fut la dernière lumière qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité. Un nouvel écran s'afficha alors. "The End" y était écrit. Alors elle se laissai aller. Paisible. Rien ne pouvait être pire désormais.


	7. 6- On veut !

_**Disclaimer :**__ Malgré toutes mes tentatives, ni Sara Jaggerjack, ni les Mugiwara ne m'appartiennent... T^T .. Ah si ! Zoro est à moi ! ^ /SHBAM/ (Non je ne suis pas une minette en chaleur possessive, accro à un personnage, agressive, piquant des crises etc...)_

_Nous voici au dernier chapitre de la fiction. J'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_"Vouloir libère." (Friedrich Nietzsche)_

* * *

**- Chapitre 6 : On veut ! -**

- Chopper ! Occupe-toi de Sara ! Moi je m'occupe de lui ! Il va regretter d'être né !

- Oui !

- Elle est consciente ?

- Non. Enfin attends... Si ! Elle reprend connaissance !

- Sara ? ça va ?

Je me relevai tout doucement. Mon corps me fait mal mais je n'y pense pas. Six mois, c'est de la rigolade !

- Bien sûr que ça va ! répondis-je Je pète la forme ! Et vous ?

- Haha très drôle répliqua Zoro

- Nous on va très bien merci répondit Brook tranquillement en sirotant du thé

- Espèce d'abruti ! C'est pas l'heure du thé ! cria Usopp en lui jetant sa tasse contre le mur

- Que de violence en ce monde... remarquai-je avec une voix lointaine

Il s'en serait fallu de peu... Pour être heureux !... Non. Pour que je me rendorme et que je quitte définitivement ce monde.

- Sara ! Te rendors pas ou tu vas y passer ! pleura Chopper

- C'est bon c'est bon je reste éveillée... dis-je presque à contrecœur Mais dites-moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

- GEAR SECOND ! Chewing... JET BAZOOKA !

Je vis alors ce que je n'aurai jamais jamais cru voir de toute ma vie : le capitaine de cet équipage pirate, celui qui avait détruit mon enfance, valser d'un bout de la pièce à l'autre et finir dans le mur.

Les autres me disaient de me dépêcher, qu'il fallait partir car tout allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je restai là, assise au milieu de cette pièce où, durant six mois j'avais subit des tortures toutes plus horribles que les autres, en croyant que jamais personne ne viendrait.

Mais ils étaient là. Tous. Luffy-Zoro-Nami,-Usopp-Sanji-Chopper-Robin-Franky- Brook ! Je croyais pourtant que ce n'était que des pirates. Des personnes à qui je ne pouvais me fier, une fois de plus. Mais non. J'étais en difficulté et ils sont venus.

Luffy vient vers moi. Calme. Il a son chapeau qui cache son regard. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire « Tu n'es qu'un démon. Tu nous as tous mis en danger à vouloir faire ta fière. Tu mérites que je te laisse là. ». Je me prépare. Je lui répondrai que de toute façon il en a déjà trop fait.

Il est maintenant à ma hauteur. Il ne dit rien. Il étire juste son bras, attrape mon ennemi et le ramène à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Je le regarde sans comprendre. Je cherche son regard. Il ne me le montre pas. A la place, il met son chapeau sur ma tête.

- Frappe.

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Que je frappe ? Pourquoi faire ? Il est inoffensif maintenant. Malgré tout, il le tient devant lui. Il attend.

Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Et je tape. Je le frappe de toutes mes forces. Je pleure. Je me libère.

Au fur et à mesure, je comprends. Je fais le lien. Ils ont tapé ma carapace monstrueuse. Ils lui ont fait mal pour qu'elle craque.

Je suis épuisée. J'arrête. Il le rejette sur le côté.

- Nous ce qu'on veut, c'est la vraie Sara. Tu es notre nakama. Alors ta couverture solide, on n'en a rien à battre ! Ce mec, il t'a fait mal. On lui a rendu au double ! Maintenant, tu es libre.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Je pleure. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie. Il me fait un sourire de baka énorme avant de poser une main sur ma tête (ou plutôt sur son chapeau). Il me passe à côté et rejoint les autres.

Machinalement je me tourne vers eux. Eux, me tournent le dos. Cependant, ils sourient et m'invitent à les suivre.

- Rentrons chez nous, Sara ! disent-ils tous en chœur

Je souris à mon tour. Oui, rentrons. Laissons les enfers derrière nous. La noirceur du passé ne compte plus désormais. Aussi terrible fut-il, il n'est plus. J'avance vers la lumière, car c'est là-bas que rayonnent mes amis.

Je retire le chapeau de Luffy avec ma main droite. Je cours vers eux et alors qu'ils sont tous en train de grimper sur le Sunny, je saute sur mon capitaine pour lui remettre son chapeau sur la tête. Déséquilibré, il tombe sur Usopp, qui tombe sur Zoro, qui tombe sur Sanji, qui tombe sur Nami, qui tombe sur Brook.

Robin nous hissent tous tant bien que mal sur le navire tandis que Franky largue les amarres.

Je ris aux éclats puis, après les grommellements de certains, tous me rejoignent.

- C'est parti ! hurle Luffy

Dans mon dos le monstre de mon passé, à mes côtés mes amis et devant moi la mer infinie...

Oui, C'EST PARTI !

* * *

_Et voici la fin de 6 mois en enfer. Si vous avez aimé (ou le contraire), laissez-moi une petite review, histoire de connaître vos impressions :3. Pour vous faire une idée, ceci est véritablement la première "vraie" bonne fiction que j'ai écrite. Sans trop de gaminerie, sans dramatiser et en gardant, je crois, ce qu'il faut de mystère et de suspens sans que ça devienne incompréhensible. Désolée pour ceux qui aiment les fins tristes et tragiques mais avec One Piece j'ai du mal à voir une histoire qui se termine mal sans rajouter une pointe d'optimisme et de positive-attitude dedans ! (Oui, Luffy m'a contaminée). En tout cas si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez aller jeter un oeil à mes autres fictions, si ça vous intéresse. _

_Gros bisous ! Et merci de m'avoir suivie ! _

_#Linami_

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
